Tarde gris
by Dreimind
Summary: sus orbes ambarinas se abrieron desmesuradamente viendo aquella imagen con una sensación de alegría, sorpresa y rabia que supo retener milagrosamente. AU one-shot /(Kidd x Nami)/


******Tarde gris.**

******.**

******.**

******Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece todo obra de Oda.

******Pairing: **Kidd x Nami ligero Law x Nami.

******AU**(Universo alterno)

* * *

Sentado en una destartalada banca de un parque cualquiera Eustass Kidd observaba con expresión aburrida y apática a las pocas personas que caminaban por las calles de esa ciudad de mierda.

El peor sitio para vivir, la muerte estaba a la orden del día. Las calles te obligaban a ser duro, las personas, la situación, la vida misma te obligaba a actuar violento a ganarte un nombre, respeto entre los pares, a amarse a uno mismo por sobre todas las cosas, pero por desgracia Kidd, el pelirrojo conocido por su sadismo ante sus enemigos y sus atentados contra civiles inocentes, estaba, por muy vergonzosa que resultara la frase tanto como para siquiera nombrarla: enamorado.

Si, estaba enamorado, o sentía atracción por una fémina que para él era lo mismo y el problema residía allí hombre orgulloso como era que solía burlarse de todo aquel que hablase de cursiladas no podía caer en la bajeza de mostrarse débil ante otro ni mucho menos podía dejar traslucir sus sentimientos, por eso, desde la primera vez que la vio ondeando su cabellera corta de color anaranjada y sonriendo inocentemente y al mismo tiempo mostrando en sus ojos una astucia que daba miedo, Kidd se sintió atraído hacia ella, atracción que aumento al ver en una ocasión como la chica sigilosa y con palabras inteligentes se robaba un cuantioso botín.

Desde ese momento Kidd decidió vigilarla diciéndose así mismo que era mejor estar atento a los movimientos del ''enemigo'' para adelantarse así a sus movimientos. Ya mas después y sabiendo que aquella frase que se había dicho era una patraña, Kidd se convirtió en la sombra que la cuidaba en la oscuridad, la que no permitía que nadie que fuese hombre y se acercase a ella con fines amorosos saliese ileso. Y la primera vez que ocurrió una situación así el pelirrojo tuvo que reconocerse por muy bajo que sonase eso que la amaba, amaba a la ''gata ladrona'' de cabellera anaranjada y de nombre: Nami.

Fue entonces que en medio del tumulto que las personas estaban armando en esas peligrosas calles de una tarde gris, que el pelirrojo levanto su vista de la piedra que estaba distraidamente mirando y la dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía tanto alboroto y sus orbes ambarinas se abrieron desmesuradamente viendo aquella imagen con una sensación de alegría sorpresa y rabia que supo retener milagrosamente.

Allí en aquellas oscuras calles de una tarde gris, entre el aroma a pólvora y alcohol caminaba aquella de cabellos naranjas riéndose a grandes carcajadas y no precisamente por una de sus bromas, embelesado ante la silueta de la chica, Kidd tuvo que reconocer que los dos años que habían pasado sin verla le habían sentado de lo mas bien, su cabellera naranja caía en cascada perdiéndose en su espalda baja, el volumen de su cuerpo era ___exquisito _sus facciones mas marcadas denotaban a la mujer en la que se había convertido y su rostro delicado como la porcelana la hacían ver como cual diosa entre los pobres mortales, insignificantes criaturas que ni siquiera podían aspirar a besarle la punta de los dedos de los pies, viendo en la distancia con sus ojos ambarinos a la joven Kidd noto como esta tomaba del brazo a otra persona y fue ahí que el pelirrojo reparo en la persona que la acompañaba y la rabia aumento considerablemente al percatarse que un hombre se dignaba a tocarla y no cualquier hombre, se trataba del hijo de puta de Trafalgar Law otro hombre tan o mas peligroso que el mismo.

Kidd chasqueo la lengua claramente molesto, al parecer aquel hombre de ojeras y de gorra ridícula no sabia que ella, a la ''gata ladrona'' Nami NADIE la tocaba, ni se acercaba a ella si él no lo aprobaba. Les vio caminar por la calle frente así, más no hizo nada, nada mas que fulminar al moreno con la mirada y este al darse cuenta dijo algo en el oído a la chica quien ladeo su cabeza en su dirección y le sonrío amistosa. Y sonriendo se perdieron calle abajo, tras la estela en una tarde gris.

Bufando el pelirrojo se coloco de pie destartalando en el acto la banca en la que estaba sentado, sintiéndose imponente al no poder apartar a la chica de aquel cirujano, sintiéndose traicionado sin siquiera estarlo ¿Qué podía reprocharle a la pelinaranja si entre ellos nunca hubo nada?

En dirección contraria por la que habían desaparecido la mujer que amaba y el hombre que sin duda alguna odiaba hasta la médula, Kidd camino en busca de un desdichado al cual partir la cara para tratar de deshacerse de la molesta sensación que le aquejaba.

Sin duda alguna el peor día de su mísera vida, que si bien le gustaban las tardes grises hoy le apetecía un día soleado, quería un poco de luz, la quería a ella, pero ella estaba con otro... otro que se atrevió a hablarle primero que él...

Y entre las peligrosas calles, bajo un cielo gris dos personas caminaban felices ajenos a los pensamientos y sentimientos de cierto pelirrojo, caminando del brazo, riendo al recordar los momentos que vivieron juntos en un pasado sin preocupaciones, bajo un cielo gris dos hermanos ríen al recordar las grandes anécdotas que marcaron su corta infancia juntos antes de separarse abruptamente.

* * *

.

.


End file.
